Guest Voice Credits Season 16
Guest voice credits for Season 16 Emmy-Winning Episode :Asa Akira :Julie Bowen :Ty Burrell :Frances Callier :Sylvianne Chebance :Louis C.K. :Chris Cox :Ralph Garman :Mark Hentemann :Jonathan Kite :Bill Maher :Miriam Margolyes :Ryan O'Neil (uncredited archive footage) :Christina Pickles :Kevin Michael Richardson :Danny Smith :Fred Tatasciore :Sofia Vergara :John Viener :Patrick Warburton :Adam West Foxx in the Men House :Rachel Butera :Chris Cox :Chris Diamantopoulos :Ralph Garman :Mark Hentemann :Kevin Michael Richardson :Josh Robert Thompson :Kathleen Turner :John Viener :Patrick Warburton :Mae Whitman Nanny Goats :John G. Brennan :Steve Callaghan :Tom Devanney :Chris Diamantopoulos :Sanaa Lathan :Kevin Michael Richardson :Danny Smith :Alec Sulkin :Jennifer Tilly :John Viener :Patrick Warburton :Mae Whitman :Robert Wu Follow the Money :Dee Bradley Baker :H. Jon Benjamin :John G. Brennan :Steve Callaghan :Ralph Garman :Darrel Heath :Mark Hentemann :Phil LaMarr :Rachael MacFarlane :Ryan Reynold :Kevin Michael Richardson :Danny Smith :Alec Sulkin :Fred Tatasciore :Alex Thomas :Jennifer Tilly :John Viener :Patrick Warburton :Adam West (actor) Three Directors :John G. Brennan :Carrie Fisher :Marlee Matlin (Uncut version) :Fred Tatasciore :Josh Robert Thompson :John Viener :Patrick Warburton :Adam West (actor) :Mae Whitman The D in Apartment 23 :Alexandra Breckenridge :Chris Cox :Ralph Garman :Mark Hentemann :Artie Johann :Kim Parks :Kevin Michael Richardson :Danny Smith :Alec Sulkin :Fred Tatasciore :John Viener :Patrick Warburton :Mae Whitman Petey IV :Kristen Bell :H. Jon Benjamin :Steve Callaghan :Chris Cox :Ralph Garman :Mark Hentemann :Gary Janetti :Jeff Probst :Iwan Rheon :Kevin Michael Richardson :Danny Smith :Alec Sulkin :John Viener :Patrick Warburton Crimes and Meg's Demeanor :Steve Callaghan :Gary Cole :Ralph Garman :Lucas Grabeel :Rachael MacFarlane :Martha MacIsaac :Emily Osment :Alec Sulkin :Fred Tatasciore :Josh Robert Thompson :Patrick Warburton Don't Be a Dickens At Christmas :Ava Acres :Steve Callaghan :Max Charles :Chris Cox :Carrie Fisher :Ralph Garman :Mark Hentemann :Phil LaMarr :Norm MacDonald :Rachael MacFarlane :David Mazouz :Jay Pharoah :Kevin Michael Richardson :Don Swayze :John Viener :Patrick Warburton Boy (Dog) Meets Girl (Dog) :Steve Callaghan :Ralph Garman :Rachael MacFarlane :Rolando Molina :Ali Raizin :Amanda Seyfried :Fred Tatasciore :Jennifer Tilly :John Viener :Patrick Warburton Dog Bites Bear :Steve Callaghan :Chris Cox :Tom Devanney :Dikembe Mutombo :Danny Smith :Alec Sulkin :Danny Trejo :John Viener :Patrick Warburton Send in Stewie, Please :Ian McKellen :Gary Janetti V is for Mystery :Steve Callaghan :Tom Ellis :Mark Hentemann :Tom Hollander :Rachael MacFarlane :Danny Smith :Alec Sulkin :John Viener Veteran Guy :Steve Callaghan :Chris Cox :Eric Dane :Ralph Garman :Nicole Kohut :Phil LaMarr :Aaron Lee :Kenny Loggins :Rachael MacFarlane :Patrick Meighan :Alec Sulkin :Fred Tatasciore :John Viener :Patrick Warburton :Mae Whitman The Woof of Wall Street :Rachel Butera :Steve Callaghan :Tom Cochrane (uncredited archive footage) :Mike Desilets :Ralph Garman :Esther Ku :Kevin Michael Richardson :Alec Sulkin :Josh Robert Thompson :John Viener :Patrick Warburton "Family Guy" Through the Years :Gary Cole :Mike Desilets :Sanaa Lathan :Aaron Lee :Rachael MacFarlane :Piotr Michael :Kevin Michael Richardson :Chris Sheridan :Danny Smith :Alec Sulkin :John Viener :Patrick Warburton Switch the Flip :Dee Bradley Baker :Chris Cox :Ralph Garman :Lucas Grabeel :Mark Hentemann :Artie Johann :Phil LaMarr :Rachael MacFarlane :Kevin Michael Richardson :Alec Sulkin :John Viener :Adam West HTTPete :Steve Callaghan :Chris Cox :Mike Desilets :Chris Diamantopoulos :Damien Fahey :Ralph Garman :Darrel Heath :Phil LaMarr :Aaron Lee :Chris Regan :Kevin Michael Richardson :Danny Smith :Alec Sulkin :Fred Tatasciore :Alex Thomas :John Viener :Patrick Warburton :Adam West The Unkindest Cut :John G. Brennan :Chris Cox :Mike Desilets :Ralph Garman :Mark Hentemann :Rachael MacFarlane :Kevin Michael Richardson :Ignacio Serricchio :Danny Smith :Alec Sulkin :Josh Robert Thompson :John Viener :Patrick Warburton Are You There God? It's Me, Peter :Mike Desilets :Ralph Garman :Rachael MacFarlane :Kevin Michael Richardson :Alec Sulkin :Fred Tatasciore :John Viener :Patrick Warburton :Mae Whitman